Macey Whitlock: The Story Of Jasper's Mate
by Ridley Duchannes Malfoy Ride
Summary: Jasper left the Cullens with Rose and Emmett, searching for his mate. But when old enemies come back and new arise, he finally has something to lose in war, but he won't go down without a fight. Macey grew up with five vampires, she was used to it. But now with a war raging on, she must choose who will hold the key to her heart. Rated T for minor cussing. HP/Twi crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Macey Whitlock

Chapter 1: What's up Jasper?

JPOV (Jasper)

I sat at the windowsill looking out into the woods as Carlisle, Esme, and Edward went out to hunt. Alice was supposed to be going with them.

"Jasper, come on! Why won't you go hunting with me?" she whined behind me. I mentally groaned and said calmly, "Alice, I already went hunting and I feel no need to accompany you on your hunt. I offered for you to join me, but you declined, so that's that." She huffed.

"Fine. I'll be back tomorrow," she said then walked out of our room. I shook my head at the hot pink walls and hard wood floors. The only sign that I even "slept" in this room are the War books, my cowboy hat, and cowboy boots. The rest was Alice's. I grabbed my backpack and started packing all my things at vampire speed. I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked out of the room. Rosalie stopped me at the top of the stairs.

"Where're you going?" she asked me suspiciously. Emmet appeared behind her.

"I don't want to be accused of eavesdropping, so I'm joining the conversation," he said.

"I'm leaving," I said, answering Rosalie's question.

"What? Why?" Emmet asked.

"It's just, there's something I have to take care of," I said, choosing my words carefully.

"Well, then I'm coming with you," Emmet said.

"What? Uh, no," I shook my head.

"So am I, unless you tell me why you're going," Rose said.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"It's my mate," I said. They gave me strange looks and Emmet said, "Um…forgive me if I'm mistaken but Alice-,"

"Isn't my mate," I cut him off. Their eyes widened considerably.

"But Alice said-,"

"Alice said what she wants to believe. I've never been her mate. Her real mate is a 37 year old guy that she never went after because she believed we could be happy together. _My _mate is a girl a 6 year old girl I came across in Oregon when I was shopping with Alice," I admitted.

"Then, yeah, I'm coming with you. Come on Emmet, let's go pack," Rosalie said. I blocked her way.

"She's my mate, Rose. I think I'll be okay," I said.

"If you plan on getting her to come with you, she'll need a mother figure won't she?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Now you go call your friend Jenks and get us those passports and IDs. And don't you _dare _leave without us," she said, and then went upstairs, dragging Emmet. I sighed and pulled out my phone calling Jenks.

"Hello?" Jenks answered.

"Jenks, I need a favor," I said.

"Ah, Mr. Hale, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"New IDs and passports, Jenks. Me, my sister, and her boyfriend. Change his last name to Hale and mine to Whitlock," I said.

"Of, course of course, and you'll be expecting these by…" his voice trailed off. "Before the sun comes up," I said, then cancelled the call and walked out the door with Rosalie and Emmet behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Macey Whitlock

Chapter 2

JPOV (Jasper)

"So where do we start?" Rosalie asked as we left the restaurant we had met up with Jenks at. "Getting new cars. Even though I don't think Carlisle or Esme would try to track us down, Alice or maybe Edward would. Then I'm going to see if Peter and Charlotte can come with us," I said, putting my new ID in my wallet and tucking the passport into my backpack. They both nodded and we walked a little out of Port Angeles. Then we ran to Seattle, buying a red Mustang Convertible for Rosalie, black Jeep Commander for Emmet, and a black Ferrari Sports car for me. We checked into a hotel and went up to our connected rooms. Once we were inside, I pulled out my phone and dialed Charlotte's number.

"_Pronto?" _Charlotte said in Italian. Translation: Hello?

"Mi e, Jasper," I said. Translation: It's me, Jasper.

"_Oh Jasper! Come lei e?" _Translation: Oh, Jasper! How are you?

"Bel Charlotte. Ma mi damandavo se lei e Peter potrebbe mi assistere con qualcosa," I said fluently. Translation: Fine Charlotte. But I was wondering if you and Peter would be able to assist me with something.

"_Niente Jasper! Come passiamo aiutare?" _she asked. Translation: Anything Jasper! How can we help?

"Dapprima, come di una lingua diversa?" I asked. Translation: First, how about a different language?

"_Something wrong with Italian Jasper?" _ Charlotte asked, laughing.

"Only when it's something important," I said.

"_How can we help you Jasper?" _Peter's voice came on.

"I just found my mate. I'm with Rosalie and Emmet. Could you meet up with us in Seattle?" I asked.

"_Sure. Say, half an hour?" _he asked.

"Yeah. Meet me at the Lotus Hotel. Room 9154," I confirmed.

"_See you then," _he said, and then hung up. I sat on the bed, waiting for them to come.

Time skip. Jasper's POV

There was a knock on the door. I went to it at vampire speed and said in a low voice, too low for humans, "Peter? Charlotte?"

"Oi, Whitlock! Open up brother!" Peter said. I slowly opened the door and smiled at them. I hugged both of them and they came in. Emmet and Rosalie came in from the door connecting our rooms.

"Rosalie! Emmet! It's been so long!" Charlotte smiled at them and hugged Rosalie, while Peter and Emmet man hugged.

"It has Charlotte. How have you been?" Rosalie asked, smiling fondly. Charlotte, Esme, and Alice were the only vampire girls Rose liked, mainly because they all had mates or weren't always eyeing Emmet.

"So you've found a mate Jasper?" Peter asked. I nodded.

"Once you have her, where will you go?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"Rio De Janeiro. Somewhere around there at least," I said.

"Are we allowed to accompany you?" Peter asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you think I asked for you guys to come here?" I pointed out.

"Well, Emmet, Rose, I hope you know Portuguese!" Charlotte said. We all smiled at each other and silently grabbed our bags. We made our way downstairs, and I tossed the room keys and $300 on the counter. We went down to the parking garage Rosalie and Charlotte went in her car while Peter went with me in mine. We left and headed to Oregon…

**Review! Please! Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate! 3! R&R-**

**MFINGA25**


	3. Chapter 3

Macey Whitlock

Chapter 3

RPOV (Rosalie)

"This is it? Are you sure?" Charlotte asked Jasper as his car pulled up next to mine. He got out with Peter and nodded.

"She knows who I am. She's special. She showed me pictures of her house. I'll explain later, but right now we have to figure out how to get her," he said. I looked down the road at the small, two story white house up on the hill.

"Just sneak in her room and grab her?" Emmet guessed.

"Rose can go. But first can I have a word?" Jasper asked, giving everyone a pointed look. They all nodded and we both ran closer to the house, too far away they couldn't hear us then stopped.

"Rose, I know you want to be able to have kids, but she is my mate. You can raise her as your own; I won't take away that privilege, but be good to her. I don't like taking her away from her family, so the best I can do is give her another one. But you can't just use her for a while, then toss her aside. Understand?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "Of course, Jasper."

"Good. Now you see that window? That's her room. Tell her you're taking her to her real family and you're name. If that's not enough, tell her you're taking her to me. Okay?" he said, pointing to a window on the second story. I nodded and ran the rest of the way there. I jumped up to her window and hesitantly knocked on it. I heard small feet pad to the window and a small face appeared. She unlocked and pushed it up. She had blonde hair the same color as mine and honey-brown colored eyes with a small button noise. Slowly, I stepped into her room and looked around. It was a light pink color and white carpeting. She had many pictures on the walls, and purple wooden letters forming a name. _Macey. _

"Are you Macey?" I asked her sweetly. She nodded.

"My name's Rosalie. I'm going to take me to your real family. Would you like to meet them?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side and said, "Will Jasper be there?" I nodded.

"I'm Jasper's sister. He's waiting for you by the cars with my husband, Emmet and Peter, his brother, and Charlotte, Peter's wife. Would you like to meet them?" I asked her, holding out my hand. She nodded and pulled a backpack under her bed and took my hand. I put her on my hip and jumped from the window. She buried her head into the crook of my neck and put her arms around my neck. I landed and ran back to the cars. I smiled at the others when we got back and Macey slowly turned her head and looked at them, still partly buried into my neck.

"Macey, that's Emmet. He's my husband. Peter, and his wife Charlotte. And you know Jasper don't you?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Guys, this is Macey," I said. They all smiled at her and she hesitantly smiled back. She held her arms out and Jasper was in front of us in a flash. He took her from my arms and held her to him.

"Are you ready to go Macey?" he asked her. She nodded her head against his chest. Charlotte and I hopped back into my car and Peter went with Emmet and Macey went with Jasper. We probably should have gotten more kid-friendly cars, but hey, it's better than Jasper's Ducati.

JPOV

I hopped into my car and put Macey in the passenger seat, buckling it for her. She leaned into the seat and I took of my leather jacket, putting it over her like a blanket. She wrapped the jacket around her. After a few minutes of silence she asked in a hesitant voice, "Jasper?"

"Yes?" I glanced at her as she shifted in her seat to look at me.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Rio. You wanted to go there, didn't you?" I asked. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"But will you're family like me?" she asked, frowning to herself now.

"They already love you, Macey. You're family, and though I don't expect you to understand now, you are extremely important to all of us already," I told her.

She nodded slowly. "I really like them too! Especially Rosalie, 'cause she seems really nice, you know? I also look a lot like her don't'cha think Jasper? 'Cause our hair is the same color, and our eyes look sorta alike. But so does Emmet's and yours. There like, gold. But Peter's and Charlotte's eyes are red, ya know, like vampires? Ooh, are they vampires? They seem too nice to be vampires though, but anyway, are they?" she asked all in one breath. I laughed quietly at how fast she figured it out.

"We all are, Macey. But we won't hurt you, you know that right?" I asked, my grip on the steering wheel tightened. She nodded.

"Good. Now go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get to the airport."

**I know it's short, sorry. But the next one will be up soon. R&R!-**

**MFINGA25**


	4. Chapter 4

Macey Whitlock

I do not own Twilight.

JPOV (Jasper)

"Macey. Come on, sweetie, we're here," I told her gently. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times before smiling at me and putting her hand on my face. I smiled at her and kiss her palm and unbuckled her seat belt. Rosalie opened the door and held her arms out for her. Macey sat up and leant into her arms and Rosalie picked her up. I got out and took out my suitcase from the trunk. Rosalie bounced Macey on her hip, trying to keep her awake.

"You can go asleep on the plane, I promise. But can you pretty please stay awake until we get on the plane?" Rosalie asked gently. Macey yawned and stretched slowly, nodding. We all walked through the parking garage, to the elevator. We quickly got in and pressed level 2. The elevator _dinged! _and we quickly got out, getting our luggage checked. Then, we got to the security area. We took off our shoes and put them in the bins, along with our phones, wallets and carry-on bags Rose and Char had. Rose gently took Macey's coat off and her shoes. She tried to walk through with Macey.

"Ma'am, the girl has to go through alone," the security guard said.

"She's just a little girl! She can barely walk on her own two feet right now she's so tired," Rose protested.

"Ma'am its protocol," the guard said. She glared at him, a glare extremely intimidating to humans and vampires.

"Oi! Just let the woman go with her kid!" someone yelled behind her. I felt Rosalie swell with happiness at that and flashed her a smile. I knew she noticed. She winked secretly at me before glaring at the security guard again.

"Alright," he grumbled. She smirked triumphantly and walked through the machine slowly. When she got off at the other side, we helped her put Macey's coat and shoes on as she put everything back away. Charlotte this time held her as we walked around.

"Rosalie? Jasper? Can I get something to eat?" Macey yawned.

"Of course, sweetheart. What would you like?" Rosalie asked kindly. We still had two hours before we had to get on the plane.

"Um….Taco Mac!" she said excitedly, no longer tired. (**Taco Mac is my favorite restaurant**) We all headed over to the restaurant.

"How many?" the hostess asked at the front.

"Six," Rosalie informed her with a scowl. Taken aback, the hostess blushed and pulled out five adult menus and one kids menu. She led us to the back of the restaurant and we sat down in the booth, Macey in between Rosalie and me, with Charlotte across from Macey, Emmett across from Rosalie and Peter across from me. Macey's head was on Rosalie's chest and her feet were propped up on Charlotte's knees. I could already tell they were going to spoil her, even Peter and Emmett.

"So Macey, we didn't get to formally meet. I'm Charlotte, Peter's wife," Charlotte introduced.

"I'm Peter, Jasper's brother," Peter smiled at her.

"And I'm Emmett, Rosie's husband," Emmett gave her a grin. She smiled at them and sat up.

"I'm Macey. I think I saw you all in a vision. That's them, right Jasper?" she asked, turning her head to me. I smiled at her. She was so adorable. I nodded.

"That's them," I told her.

"Yay!" she beamed.

"Then you're Aunt Char, you're Uncle Peter, and you and Rosalie are my mommy and daddy," she said satisfied. They all turned to me. Peter raised his eyebrows at me

"You really know how to pick'em Jasper," Peter laughed. Charlotte swatted his arm.

"Ow! Damn woman!" he whined. She hit him again.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"There's a kid at the table Peter!" Charlotte reprimanded.

"She is nothing like Alice," Rosalie said, ruffling Macey's hair.

"Mommy! My hair!" Macey whined. Peter, Charlotte, Emmett and I laughed.

"Nope! She is definitely not Alice! She's you!" Charlotte laughed. Rosalie rolled her eyes but I felt her happiness when Macey called her "Mommy" and Char said she's like her. I also know she heard Macey in the car, when she said they looked alike. I grinned to myself. Maybe, just maybe, I would be able to make Macey happy and raise her with a family that loves her…

**Again, short, yes. I know. I've decided to make this a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover because I had an idea of "what" Macey is, but then I got an amazing idea, but I kinda need Harry Potter to finish the thought so yeah….the next one will be longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

Macey Whitlock

**I do not own HP or Twilight.**

MPOV (Macey)

6 years later….

"_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights,  
you got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me-e-e-e-e-e  
I guess you didn't care,  
and I guess I liked that  
and when I fell hard,  
you took a step back  
Without me  
Without me  
Without me-e-e-e-e-e  
And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize,  
the blame is on me.  
'Cause I knew you were  
Trouble  
when you walked in,  
so shame on me now-ow  
Flew me to place's I've never been,  
Till you put me down oh  
'Cause I knew you were  
Trouble  
when you walked in,  
so shame on me now-ow  
Flew me to place's I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh Oh  
Trouble  
Trouble  
Trouble  
Oh Oh  
Trouble  
Trouble  
Trouble  
No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know,  
that he's the reason why  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
You're drowning-ing-ing-ing-ing-ing  
Now I heard you moved on  
from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
is all I'll ever be  
And now I see  
Now I see  
Now I see-e-e-e-e-e  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize  
the joke is on me  
Hey!  
'Cause I knew you were  
Trouble  
when you walked in,  
so shame on me now-ow  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Till you put me down oh  
'Cause I knew you were  
Trouble  
when you walked in,  
so shame on me now-ow  
Flew me to place's I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh Oh  
Trouble  
Trouble  
Trouble  
Oh Oh  
Trouble  
Trouble  
Trouble  
And the saddest fear,  
come's creeping in  
That you never loved me,  
or her,  
or anyone, or anything yeah!  
'Cause I knew you were  
Trouble  
when you walked in,  
so shame on me now-ow  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Till you put me down oh  
'Cause I knew you were  
Trouble  
when you walked in,  
so shame on me now-ow  
Flew me to place's I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh Oh  
Trouble  
Trouble  
Trouble  
Oh Oh  
Trouble  
Trouble  
Trouble  
I knew you were  
Trouble  
when you walked in  
Trouble  
Trouble  
Trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble  
Trouble  
Trouble"_

Me, Mum, and Aunt Char sang as we cooked, preparing food for me and my friends. Daddy, Uncle Peter, and Jasper were out hunting, wanting to be fed for when my friends come over for a sleepover. We lived in Rio, so it was actually a quite crowded place with lots of kids too, so I had a lot of friends. Mum and Aunt Charlotte taught us everything we need to know, me and the kids in my area; because they lived in America for _soooooo _long. See the hidden meaning behind that? Yep, they're vampires. So no shocked gasps 'cause you should know that by now. If not…you are really slow. Yes, I live in a coven of vampires. A large one at that. Yes, we live in Rio, where it's usually sunny. **(I've never been there before and I'm too lazy to look, if I'm wrong, sorry!) **No, they don't burn, like in the books, they sparkle. (Which is a huge blow to Jasper's, Dad's, and Uncle Peter's ego.) But I put a charm on them so it would appear they didn't. Although it didn't help their temperature. Yes, I said charm. I had grown up knowing I was a witch and doing magic. Jasper and Uncle Peter got me spell books for my 9th birthday. Yes, witch. I'll let that sink in…good! Now you know. Anyways, it was my 11th birthday and my Mum and Dad were letting me throw a sleepover (happy dance inside my head) and we were making lunch. We would then hang out at the pool Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte had had built in for me on my 10th birthday. It was indoors (dunno why. It gets pretty hot out) and had water slides everywhere and built in caves. It was paradise. It had a skylight (which was beautiful at sunset) and it led to the outside, where the cave replaced the wall and opened up. In a room that was open to the pool and had been made to look like a cave had a flat screen TV with black leather couches. It also had a waterfall, that glittered from the skylight and small streams leading outside that you could float in in a raft.

I pranced around the kitchen, pulling out all the necessary ingredients. Aunt Charlotte was making steak that Daddy had brought back from his hunting trip in America for dinner. Mum was making spaghetti with her homemade sauce for lunch. Then Daddy decided to jump in to the kitchen, smiling like a fool (as always) and blood specked over his white t-shirt. It's not that I didn't approve or anything, it is what they eat and all, but really, my friends are coming over!

"Happy Birthday, Princess!" he announced happily and gave me a big teddy bear hug. I laughed and hugged him back, having to reach up _a lot. _He, Uncle Peter, and Jasper are really tall! Well, we actually all are but whatever, they were huge. Not to mention how much muscle was on Daddy. He looked like he was a bodybuilder or whatever those American drugs are that gives them a really built body. You could also tell Jasper had muscle; he had been in the Civil War after all, but not overly so. Uncle Peter was the same, having fought alongside Jasper for a while, before running away to be with Aunt Charlotte.

"Emmett! Stop! You'll get blood all over her and her friends will be here anytime now!" Mum reprimanded.

"Yeah Emmett," Jasper mocked as he walked into the kitchen, no speck of blood anywhere.

"Yeah Emmett!" Uncle Peter cackled as he came in behind Jasper and went over to Aunt Charlotte. Daddy rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled and let me go. He left the kitchen and went to the stairs. Jasper hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," he said. I grinned and kissed his cheek, hugging him back.

"What about me?" Uncle Peter asked, feigning hurt. I tilted my head in mock thought, wrinkling my nose and shaking my head before putting my head back on Jasper's shoulder. I could feel him vibrate as he laughed with Aunt Charlotte and Mum. I laughed too and let go of Jasper and hugged Uncle Peter. Jasper took me back and picked me up, letting me rest on his hip as if I was still six. I snuggled into him and pouted when I heard the doorbell. They all put on stoic expressions as Daddy came down, wearing the same. They weren't always comfortable with humans in their home. I hopped off of Jasper and skipped to the door. I opened and saw Alana standing with her bag in her hand and a huge smile on her face.

"Hi!" she squealed. I squealed too and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday!" she said in sing song voice, handing me a big, wrapped box that had _"Happy Birthday" _written on it. Her mom was behind her, glancing around the house. She had never met my family; correction, none of my friends' parents had. My friends had only met my mom and Aunt Charlotte who quite frankly freaked them out. I stepped aside and dragged Alana in, her mother following right when I was about to close the door. I gave Alana a 'WTH' look and she grimaced. Her mom strode confidently to the kitchen where they were purposely making noise like humans. I followed her and felt a bad feeling in my gut. I saw Aunt Charlotte and Mum still cooking. Daddy, Uncle Peter, and Jasper were sitting on the bar stools.

"_Hem hem," _Alana's mom said, trying to get attention. Mum looked up at her, raising her eyebrows.

"Hello," Mom drawled. "You must be Alana's mother. My name is Rosalie Hale, I'm Macey's Mom. Pleasure."

Alana's mom sneered and I could tell my mom was on edge, as was Uncle Peter and Jasper. _  
_"My name is-," she began but Alana cut her off.

"Well, Mom, thanks for dropping me off! I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, then quickly ushered her out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Hale. My mother can be very rude," Alana said as the doorbell rang again. I ran to get the door, dragging Alana with me so she didn't have to stay with them. I opened the door and gave Alana a surprised look.

"Umm…can I help you sir?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I was hoping I could have a chat with your family," he said.

"Mum?" I called. She came up behind me, putting her hands on my shoulders as Alana walked back into the house.

"Can I help you?" she asked somewhat coldly. Ah, my mum.

"Yes, Mrs. Hale. My name is Albus Dumbledore, this is Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. May we come in?" he asked kindly. Mum slowly pulled the door all the way open, eyeing them wearily. Jasper came in and said, "Macey, why do you and Alana go put on your bathing suits and go down to the pool. If any of your friends come I'll send them down." I looked between him and Dumbles and back again. Dumbles had a long white beard and hair. And, get this, wearing a _robe. _Yes, a robe. The other guy had long, almost white hair, wearing all black expensive looking leather. The woman had long blonde hair, lighter than mine and mum's, with black streaks in it and an expensive black dress. The boy had platinum blonde hair and cold grey eyes from what I could see, and was what Alana would call "A-class Hotness." I shrugged and left the door, running up the stairs and changing into my black bikini. Alana borrowed my blue one that had stars on it as I grabbed two towels from my bathroom. We both put are sunglasses on our heads and I pulled my hair into a ponytail on my head, skipping back down the stairs and heading to the pool with Alana behind me.

"Who was it?" Alana asked.

"I don't know. Some old dude, and a family," I said dismissively.

"What do you think they want?" she asked. I shrugged.

"All he said is he wanted to talk to my parents," I said.

"Are you worried?"

"Should I be?" I asked, frowning.

"I dunno. But isn't it weird?" she glanced at me.

"What?" my frown deepened. She sighed.

"Did they look wealthy? The family I mean," she said.

"Very. So they're definitely not looking for money or something," I said thoughtfully. She shrugged.

"Whatever. It could mean nothing," she said. I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses as I put my towel down. I tossed off my sunglasses and dived into the pool, but there was one thought nagging my mind. _Why did Jasper look so worried?_

**so this was sort of just a filler. More interesting stuff happening next chapter!**


End file.
